


Music

by AlexC



Series: Holiday Season [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Inner Hope, Insignificant Things That Make All The Difference, Music, OCs - Freeform, Short, Small Happyness, Unusual Optimism, be kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexC/pseuds/AlexC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working at a hospice is a hard job; even more so when the hospice you work at specializes in child care. Yet, sometimes you find those individuals that make you want to keep going; that make you want to keep helping, no matter how depressing things may get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music

"I love Christmas, oh yes I do.  
I love Christmas, how 'bout you~?"

"My cheeks are cold, my nose is red.  
But I don't care~!   
I've got Christmas cheer."

"Christmas, Christmas  
Almost time~  
Christmas, Christmas  
I'll be fine  
Christmas, Christmas  
Won't let me down  
Christmas, Christmas  
I'll get a crown!"

  
It always amazed the nurse how happy the little girl seemed despite her condition. Most all the children in the hospice had severe depression because they knew they were going to die, but this little girl never showed it. She always had a bright smile and always sang some silly diddy she had made up.

"The Crown" as she called it, was her newest one. She really liked princesses and wanted a crown so she could be one too. But she would never tell anyone that. She just sang her songs all day, most of the time by herself, but she was always happy.

"It's amazing how music can heal the soul," the nurse mused aloud to herself one day.

The first day the little girl got there, she was a mess. She had no one, and the only things to her name were some hand me down clothes and a tattered teddy bear she called Prince.

Her pig tails were loose and crooked, and she was in desperate need of tissue to clean off her boogers and tears. Yet, a few days later she started singing in that sweet angelic voice of hers, and soon she was happier than most kids these days... 'I'm going to make this Christmas special for her,' the nurse decided.

 

~Christmas Day~

"Christmas day is here," the nurse started to sing.

In an unsure and slightly cracking voice she continued: "Best time of the year."

After a pause, "I hope I don't let you down.

"She reached into her bag as she sang, "But didn't you say 'I want a crown?'" and pulled out both a beautiful little silver crown with black and gold details and a patched up Prince complete with a new outfit on him.

The joy on the little girl's face made all the hours of searching and all the hours of sewing worth it. Suddenly the little girl sang a thank you song and hugged the nurse as tightly as she could.

"Thank you, thank you  
For all you've done.  
Thank you, thank you  
You're #1!"

The nurse just smiled and said Merry Christmas.


End file.
